The right choice
by UnitedChaos
Summary: Matt and Sora have been dating now for four years. Matt is still trying to get his band the ,Teenage Wolves, discovered, although after four years of trying is it finally his time, or is it time for a career change. But what is more important to him his dream job, or his dream girl.


Characters/age

Tai (18)

Matt (18)

Sora (18)

Mimi (17)

Izzy (17)

Joe (19)

T.K (15)

Kari (16)

I own nothing from digimon

This is my first actual fanfic so please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Even if you hate it and thinks it sucks just tell me why you think that and I'll try to get better.

PS if you just hate Sorato don't worry cause as the title suggest Sora will have to choose so there will be plenty of Sorato and Taiora moments to come.

Matt just finished getting paid, for playing another small local gig. As he divided the payment among his band mates they all had the same thought "how long can we keep these Small gigs going".

Matt was afraid that if he didn't catch a break this year the band would break up and his dream of being a famous rock star would end. They all said goodbye, and went home.

Matt went around front knowing that she would be waiting for him, and there she was the love of his life Sora, dressed in a one piece corset with an orange top Black belt with a heart shape clip on it finished with a brown skirt that stopped about two inches from her knees. Even though Sora were that dress on almost every one of their dates he still had to mentally slap himself not to stare at her legs which in Matt's eyes were the sexiest legs he's ever seen, and no not just because Sora was his

Girlfriend but because she was captain of the tennis team and ran track in her free time so yeah pretty nice looking legs, not to mentioned her Perfect golden brown tan with auburn orange hair and sunset orange eyes and you get Sora. So Matt wasn't too ashamed of his reaction to the Tight hug Sora gave him while saying "great show tonight dear"

Matt replies by simply saying "whatever" while bringing Sora into a passionate kiss enjoying her cherry flavored Lips.

They continued to kiss until Sora pushed Matt away saying "bad boy". Matt threw his head back and laughed, then responded by saying "you've been my girlfriend for four years now and still don't let me kiss you in public".

Sora just giggled and said "the kiss was good but it's when those hands of yours play more than just guitar strings".

Matt then realized that his hands have subconsciously moved down and were now resting on Soar's rear, Matt instantly let go, and with a mixture of an apologetic and playful tone said "oops sorry why don't we go back to my place and have some private fun".

Sora giggled again and said "you know we can't

"why not" Matt whined interrupting Sora. Sora just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend "because we have school tomorrow" retorted Sora. Now Matt just sighed and said with Mock annoyance "fine then I better get you home".

Once the two couples were both in Matt's car he started to drive to Soar's home and within minutes she was asleep like always it never surprised Matt or annoyed him considering that Sora balanced her Job at her mother's flower store, tennis practice, and her grades, and still was at least ten minutes early for every one of his concerts so he just let her sleep until he got to her home, and had to wake the beautiful sleeping form that sat next to him.

Just like always Sora woke up, stretched and then gave Matt a goodnight kiss saying "see you tomorrow" then ran inside her house as Matt drove away he cursed at himself for not being able to say those four simple words yet again "I love you Sora" which he whispered so quietly that only the night air could hear him.

The Next Day

Sora was sitting in study hall thinking about her relationship with Matt specifically about what it meant to her, and just how far she wanted to go with Matt. Just then her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her a familiar name being called "Tai Kamiya" the teacher called there was no answer the teacher called again and finally a third time thirty seconds later Tai burst into the room saying "here"! The entire class starting laughing until the teacher quieted them down then turned to Tai who was now standing much more composed than two minutes ago she open her mouth to talked to Tai but just told him "please take your seat ".Tai did just that grabbing the seat next to Sora then turned to her smiled and said "morning" Sora replied the same way.

Then asked "Why so close?" Tai simply said "Didn't want to get out of bed". Sora rolled her eyes"Okay so anything new with you" she asked"Nope you" was all Tai said

"Nothing much except I had to turn down Matt again"Tai sighed and "how'd you do it this time""Same as always blamed it on school.

But I'm not sure if that's the best way to go, now considering we've been going out for the last four years." Sora sighed and laid her head on the table and immediately felt Tai's hand start to rub her backside she looked up to him and was greeted by the famous Kamiya grin smiling back she dropped her voice down to whisper so no one in the room could hear her except Tai she than asked him "what should I do?"

"About what?" Tai said trying to avoid the question.

Sora whispered back "About whether I should become Matt's lover."

"Umm" Tai started to think of a way out of the question luckily he didn't need to think long before the bell ringed signaling the end of first block. Tai sighed a breath of relief until he saw Sora's pained face he then tried to cheer her up "hey don't worry about Matt if he really loves you then he'll be willing to wait for you, but in the meantime why don't you come to the park today after school everyone's going to be there." Sora looked at Tai and smiled "Okay that's sound like fun and maybe I could ask Mimi what she thinks after all her and Izzy have been a couple for a few years now"

"great this seems like something a girl could give better advice on anyway" replied Tai.

(In another classroom when Tai arrived at his class)

In this class we see another young girl with short brown hair, wearing the same high school uniform as Sora was a plaid green skirt and same color blouse. It was none other than Kari Kamiya and sitting across from her was a tall athletic blond male with cerulean blue eyes wearing the male version of the high school uniform which were dark green jeans and a white button down shirt under a dark green blazer he was none other than T.K Takashi. Kari was the first one to talk asking T.K "are you coming to the park today after school?" "Of course after all we planned it on a day where there's no soccer, tennis, or basketball practice" T.K answered then asked "anything going on with you" "No how about you" Kari asked. "Just the same old same old Matt got shot down by Sora again, and Izzy and Mimi were trying to eat each other in the hallway." Kari giggled at the antics of the couple that proved all stereotypes wrong considering Izzy and Mimi couldn't be more different, but also couldn't be a more passionate couple."Think they'll go all the way "T.K just shrugged at Kari's question.

(In the hallway halfway through first period)

We find a couple, one average height male with short and messy brown hair and the other a girl with bright pink hair. It wasn't hard to tell that the two of them had have quite the make out session. The male was the computer genius Izzy while the girl who looked like a supermodel even in her school uniform was Mimi. Izzy had a noticeable blush as he try to wash the lipstick of his face listening to his Girlfriend non-stop giggling. Once he got it all off he turned to Mimi and asked "had enough' Mimi stopped laughing as she pushed Izzy against the wall and whispered into his ear in a seductive voice "never" as she lightly nibbled on his ear. Izzy try to fight back the feeling of bliss he was in, and with a quick turn he switched positions white him pining Mimi to the wall he then whispered into her ear in a husky voice "my turn" he then started biting her collarbone while placing light kisses all around her neck. Unlike her boyfriend she welcomed the pleasure and let loose a light moan as she ran her hands through his hair until the warning bell interrupted the mood ending their second passionate moment of the morning. They both patted ways knowing that the other both had a free this period and were going to the park after school, but before Izzy could get around the corner he heard his name and saw Mimi blow him a kiss which he pretended to catch and then mouth the words I love you which she then mimicked. The two lovers then went off to their next class.

Author notes

Okay so yeah I know Mimi and Izzy have like no dialog now but that's because they're going on be sound walls for the main character in this story, and most likely won't have another on screen moment alone together.

This is still being planned in my head so if you want Matt and Sora to stay together tell me or if you think Tai should get the girl just let me know.

Comment, fave, flame, or whatever let me know how you like it and how it could be better.


End file.
